Pokemon: Kanto Arc
by Lord Aron BlackDragon
Summary: Ash wants to be the very best. A future Pokemon Master and Researcher and he started early. A student of Professor Oak's and right before he starts his journey he gets a special Pokemon. He is set out to conquer all the regions to fulfill his dream. Smart Ash. Strong through Training Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** **I do not own** **Pokemon**

 _Pokemon – Thoughts_

 **Poke-speech**

 ** _Pokedex entries_**

 ** _After Correction. Thank you thor94 for bringing it to my attention._**

 ** **Chapter – 1****

* * *

 ** _ **Pallet Town**_**

A boy was feeding the Pokemon in Professor Oak's ranch. A Dragonite was standing right behind him trying to keep the rowdy Pokemon in line. This was Ash Ketchum. An aspiring Pokemon Master and Researcher of 10 years of age.

He had been Professor Oak's assistant for 3 years now. He was like a sponge. Absorbing anything that the professor taught him. He also read anything he could get his hands on. From Pokemon abilities to Pokemon health and breeding.

Just as he finished feeding the Pokemon the bell rang for the Professors Lab. He got up and went to open the door.

He opened the door to find a scientist waiting with a package.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

The scientist that had been looking around snapped his eyes back to ash. He smiled and said "Hello young man. I was sent by Professor Juniper from the Unova region. I was asked to deliver this Pokemon egg to Professor Oak." He took out an incubator with a Pokemon egg inside it.

Ash replied "Unfortunately Professor Oak is not here right now. He has gone to Viridian city for a conference. My name is Ash. I am his assistant. I'll make sure that the package is delivered to him."

Ash took the package from the scientist and thanked him. He closed the door and took the Pokemon egg to the professors office.

Just as he was about to leave the room he suddenly heard a beeping noise coming from the incubator. He quickly but cautiously took out the egg from the incubator and watched the egg start glowing.

As soon as the egg stopped glowing he saw a bipedal Pokemon with green eyes. It has a head with a cyan-colored "fin" on top of its head. Around its spherical body are brown straps, which meet at a blue square with a yellow swirl in the center. It has four large stones, two on its arms and two acting as its feet.

He recognized the Pokemon as a Golett. He quickly took out the pokedex the professor had given him after doing well as his assistant.

 ** _Golett – the Bipedal Pokemon_**

 ** _Ancient science fashioned this Pokémon from clay. It's been active for thousands of years. The energy that burns inside it enables it to move, but no one has yet been able to identify this energy._**

 ** _Type: Ground/Ghost._**

 ** _This Pokemon is_ _Genderless_ _and has the Ability_ _Iron Fist and the Hidden Ability No Guard._**

 ** _This Pokemon is a shiny._**

 ** _Known Moves: Astonish, Defense Curl, Pound._**

Golett just walked up to Ash and curled up beside him. It saw Ash as its parent. Ash patted the Pokemon's head. Ash then groaned. _Professor Oak's is going to make fun of me for being a parent this early. The Pokemon was to be caught for his research. Oh well, Have to feed this little Golett. Wonder if the professor will let me take it as my first Pokemon. I am going to be a trainer in 4 months. I can't wait to become a trainer._ He got up to get the Golett food.

After he finished giving the Golett some food, he took a book on Pokemon and switched till the page with information on Golett came up. The Golett came and slept on his lap. He continued reading till the Professor came to give him the new's.

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter. I know its kinda small but i will be increasing the chapter's length. I am kinda busy. So give me some time.**

 **Please Review**

 **I Need to Know if this story is good or not. Any suggestions are welcome.**

 **BlackDragon Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** **I do not own** **Pokemon**

 _Pokemon – Thoughts_

 **Poke-speech**

 ** _Pokedex entries_**

 ** _I haven't really looked into pairings now considering Ash is 10 but maybe in the Johto region. I could use idea's though so if any one has any idea's for pairings please post it in the reviews. I have received one already but i need more options._**

 ** _Yes, i will try to make the chapter's longer._**

 ** **Chapter – 1****

* * *

 ** _ **Pallet Town**_**

 **Time Skip - 4 Months**

A boy was walking towards Professor Oak's Lab. He was wearing a blue T-Shirt with black jeans and a black researcher's coat. He had a pokedex in his belt and a Pokeball in one of the sockets.

This was Ash Ketchum. In a few moments he would be starting his Pokemon journey. There was a Golett walking beside him. He still remembered how he got his Golett.

 _Flashback- 4 Months_

 _When Professor Oak entered his lab e expected to find Ash sitting in his chair reading a book. That was just how the boy was. What he did not expect was to find a Golett sleeping in his lap._

 _He cleared his throat, catching Ash's attention._

 _"Hello Professor, How was your conference?"_

 _"It went great Ash but before we proceed may i know why there is a Golett sleeping in your lap?"_

 _Ash just chuckled and responded " Well Professor, this Golett was sent by Professor Juniper as an egg for your research but just moments after i received it the egg hatched and saw me as its parental figure."_

 _Oak just rubbed his chin and remembered " Oh yes, I do seem to recall the conversation with Professor Juniper about an egg a couple of months ago." He chuckled after that and said " Well Ash, I must say you do work fast. A father already. My my, what will your mother say."_

 _Ash just blushed and hesitantly asked the Professor " Professor Oak, I was wondering if i could have Golett here as my starter Pokemon?"_

 _Professor Oak just smiled and said " Of course Ash. You can have young Golett here as your starter Pokemon. It would be cruel of me anyway to take a child away from its father. Anyway why don't you catch him know. You deserve it for all the work you have done for me."_

 _Ash just smiled happily and thanked the Professor. Professor Oak went into one of the room's and came back with a Pokeball. He handed it to Ash and said_

 _"Here use this to catch Golett." Ash thanked the Professor again and slightly shook the Golett sleeping in his lap to wake him up. The Golett woke up and looked around. As soon as it saw Ash it hugged him. Ash just chuckled and said " Golett, My dream is to become the very best. A Pokemon Master and Researcher. Will you please help me in my goal and become my first Pokemon and most importantly become a part of my family."_

 _Golett just looked at Ash and nodded its head. Ash cheered and tapped the Pokeball on Golett's head. Golett got sucked into the Pokeball. Ash just looked at the Pokeball and then jumped up in excitement. He had just caught his first Pokemon._

 _Professor Oak just smiled at the scene and knew that he had made the right decision._

 _Flashback End_

Ash smiled at the memory. Soon he saw the Professor's lab. There was a commotion outside. He recalled Golett and continued walking.

As he got near he saw Professor Oak's grandson Gary outside waving to the crowd. There were cheerleaders near him shouting Gary's name. Ash just stopped walking and waited for Gary to leave in his car. He was confused about this though. Why would anyone in there right mind give a 10 year old a car. Ash just shook his head and saw Gary drive off. It wasn't that he hated Gary. They were best friends till they were 7 years old but ever since he became Professor Oak's assistant, Gary grew jealous and started to make fun of Ash and leave him alone. Ever since then they were at odds with each other.

Ash went up the stairs and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Professor Oak opened the door and smiled and let him in.

"Why hello there Ash. Are you finally ready to start your journey?"

"Of course Professor. I have been ready for a long time. Nothing is going to change my mind."

"Very good. Since you already have a first Pokemon let me register Golett to your trainer id. Oh and also please hand over your pokedex. I need to make some changes."

Ash handed his Pokedex to Professor Oak and watched as the Professor inserted the pokedex in a slot and typed something in the computer. After a couple of minutes, he removed the pokedex from the slot and handed it back to Ash.

"Here you go Ash. I have registered your Golett and please activate your new pokedex."

Ash opened his pokedex and a mechanical voice started speaking.

 **I am Dexter. A National Pokedex programmed** **for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet town by professor Oak.**

 **NOTE: This trainer has been granted title of Junior Professor and any privileges that come with the title.**

Ash just smiled and said " Thanks for the upgrade Professor"

"Nonsense Ash. Just consider the upgrade as a gift from me. Now i believe your mother is waiting outside. Lets head out"

Ash and professor walked out of the lab to find Delia and some of her friends waiting for him. Delia just hugged her son and started getting teary eyed.

"Oh, I am going to miss you my baby Boy. Do you have enough food? What about an extra pair of clothes. Remember to call me as soon as you reach Viridian City. I also have a gift for you."

She gave him a watch like device. Ash smiled. It was an Xtransceiver.

" With this now you can call me wherever you are located. I have also added the Professor's number."

Ash hugged his mother "Thanks mom."

After a few seconds he let go of her and said his goodbyes. He walked to the entrance of Route 1 and stopped. This was it. He was finally going to start his journey. He took a deep breath and took his first step to his new life.

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter. I know its still kinda small but i have increased the size of the chapter. I will continue increasing it.**

 **Please Review.** **Need to Know if this story is good or not. Any suggestions are welcome.**

 **BlackDragon Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** **I do not own** **Pokemon**

 _Pokemon – Thoughts_

 **Poke-speech**

 ** _Pokedex entries_**

 ** _Yes, i will try to make the chapter's longer._**

 ** **Chapter – 3****

* * *

 ** _Route 1_**

After 2 hours of walking, Ash took a break and sat while leaning on a tree. He took out Golett's Pokeball and called him out. Te bipedal Pokemon came out with a cry. After looking around it walked up to Ash and sat beside him.

Ash did train the Golett in his spare time. He wanted the Pokemon to be ready when he started his journey. He took out his pokedex and scanned the Pokemon's moves.

 _ **Golett: Pound, Astonish, Defense Curl, Mud-Slap.**_

He needed more training but first, Ash got up. " Come on Golett. Lets go get some more friends."

Golett just nodded and followed his trainer into the woods. After some time they heard sounds of fighting to the left. They followed the sounds and came upon a clearing where two Pokemon where fighting over what looked like a couple of berries on the side.

One was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

The other was a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. Its nose is similar to a pig's snout, and it has red eyes and triangular ears with brown insides.

A Pikachu and a Mankey and by the looks of it the Mankey was winning.

The Mankey gave one last Low Kick and knocked out the Pikachu.

Ash saw enough and came out of his hiding spot. "Golett use Pound and then use Mud-slap."

His Golett quickly runs and pounds the Mankey knocking the Pokemon to the ground and then slapped mud on the Mankey. The Mankey got back up with difficulty, not surprising considering the Pokemon had fought with the Pikachu just now.

It then came running at Golett with what Ash recognized as Fury Swipes.

"Take it and then end it with Mud-Slap."

The Fury Swipes did not damage Golett it being part Ghost Type. After the attack ended Golett used Mud-Slap again and knocked out Mankey.

"Alright." Ash enlarged a Pokeball and threw it at the Mankey. It shook a bit but the capture was complete. He picked up the Pokeball and walked up to the Pikachu.

By now it was awake and started giving out sparks. Ash knelt down and gave the Pikachu an Oran Berry. It sniffed the Berry and started eating the berry.

Ash then took out a Pokeball which made the Pikachu give out sparks again.

"Calm down Pikachu. I am not going to hurt you. I want you to join me in my Pokemon Journey. I will make you stronger than any Pikachu out there. But most importantly we will be a family."

The Pikachu nodded and then gestured to the Pokeball and furiously shook his head " **Pi Pika Pikachu."**

Ash asked "You don't like Pokeballs ?". The Pikachu shook his head. "Well then, you don't have to be in them. As soon as I capture you, I will let you out. You can ride in my shoulder."

The Pikachu looked satisfied with this and touched the Pokeball. It was Sucked in and captured without any trouble. Ash let it out as soon as the capture was complete. The Pikachu climbed up Ash's arm to his shoulder and rubbed his cheek's with Ash's. " **Pikapi."**

Ash just chuckled and then called out his Mankey. After he sprayed potion on its injury's, he gave the same speech as the one he gave Pikachu. The Mankey was fired up and agreed to be Ash's Pokemon.

He then took his Pokedex and started scanning the Pokemon

 _ **Mankey, The primate Pokemon.**_

 _ **When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its lives in treetop colonies. It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason.**_

 _ **This Pokemon is Male and has the Ability Vital Spirit.**_

 _ **Moves: Low Kick, Fury Swipes, Focus Energy, Scratch. This Pokemon has the Egg move Night Slash but has not been Unlocked.**_

 _ **Pikachu, The Mouse Pokemon.**_

 _ **This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge.**_

 _ **This Pokemon is Male and has the Ability Static and the Hidden Ability Lightning Rod.**_

 _ **Moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Growl.**_

Ash smiled. With the right amount of training these Pokemon could be powerhouses. He looked at his Pokemon and said " Alright then. Now, we start training for the Pewter city Gym." His Pokemon cheered.

Ash just had one thought in his mind. _Look out world. Ash Ketchum is coming to take you by Storm._

* * *

 **Hope you like the chapter. I know its still kinda small but i have increased the size of the chapter. I will continue increasing it.**

 **If you have any questions about the Story, ask in the review's or PM me.**

 **Please Review.** **Need to Know if this story is good or not. All suggestions are welcome.**

 **BlackDragon Out.**


End file.
